A New Kind of Ending
by ALittleLess15
Summary: My version of a perfect ending... and maybe another beginning? If you don't review, I will crash the Leviathan and kill Alek and Deryn. Don't say I didn't warn you. EDIT: I wrote this story quite awhile ago, and soon it will be undergoing serious plastic surgery. Don't hate on the story, I know what's wrong with it and I'll get around to fixing it soon.
1. Chapter 1: A Suprise for the Lassie

**The next link of my Leviathan obsession! Enjoy, and PLEASE R&R! British words are very kindly accepted as suggestions, because the closest this American girl has ever been to an English-speaking country is watching Harry Potter. I confirm that I am NOT Scott Westerfield, and even though I would like to, I don't own Leviathan books. ENJOY!**

"I missed you more than anybody have every missed someone before," Deryn told him, her head lying gently on his chest.

Alek pressed his face into her boy-cut, silky blonde hair, letting her sweet scent wash over him. "My apologies, _Mr. _Sharp, but I beg to differ. You could not possibly have missed me as much as I missed you," he explained, twirling her in a slow circle.

Alek, as emperor of Austria, had invited Deryn to his royal ball, a tradition in the Hapsburg family. Its purpose was to aid a single emperor in finding a bride. All the royal women had attended. Alek's letter to Deryn had stated that he 'needed her support and comfort in such an important matter.'

Deryn looked up, attempting a smile. "So, see any pretty lassie strike your fancy yet?"

Alek sighed. "Only one." He gave Deryn a meaningful look.

In return, she scowled at him. "You daft prince, you know I'm just a commoner."

"First of all, I'm the emperor, not a prince. Second, no amount of common lineage could make me forget that you were and still are my first and only best friend, you're the bravest soldier I've ever met, and you've kept each and everyone of my secrets. Not to mention that you've saved my life countless times, as well," He said, bring Deryn and himself to a graceful stop.

The royal women around them looked up hopefully; Alek had not danced with anyone other than Deryn the entire evening. The fancy lassies were all beginning to wonder just _who _this foolish woman dressed in trousers was.

"Aye, Alek, maybe I have. But that doesn't change the fact that I'll never be pretty or proper enough for a man who holds a throne." What she really thought was that she'd never be good enough for him, but she kept that inside. Deryn turned away from Alek, her blue eyes filling with tears as she broke from Alek's intense green-eyed gaze.

"Deryn Artemis Sharp, don't you ever say those words again," Alek growled. Deryn winced at both his anger and the usage of her middle name, the same of the first of her Da, who'd died in a ballooning accident years ago. Even though she was nineteen now, and the accident had been years ago, she still missed him.

Deryn gritted her teeth and turned back toward Alek. "Why shouldn't I? You even told me yourself that you could never do that to a child. Why should it matter if you break a lassie's heart? No, I guess you wouldn't think like that. I bet you still see me as Dylan. You think I can just dress up again and we can be friends, no problem. But I thought I made myself clear; friendship isn't enough for me anymore!" She yelled, a sob breaking off whatever other words she might have spoken.

Deryn ripped herself away from Alek, sprinting out the door and into the vast fields behind the palace. She crumpled to the ground, tears streaking her pale face.

Silent as a mouse (Or maybe a perspicacious loris), Alek left the ballroom and walked into the fields, finding Deryn with her knees pulled to her chest and her head in her hands. Alek sat beside her and put his arm around her shoulders.

"Did I ever tell you that you are the most beautiful soldier I have ever met?" Alek said, brushing a few strands of too-long blonde hair out of Deryn's face.

"Technically I would have to be, your princlieness, since I'm the only female soldier you've ever met," Deryn replied sarcastically, but Alek thought he could see a faint blush spreading on her slender cheeks through the darkness.

Alek ran his hand through his already wild russet hair, a nervous habit of his. Deryn, please, I can't stand to see you like this."

Deryn groaned and dropped her head onto his shoulder. "Why did you even invite me, then? Alek, I'm sorry to break it to you, but it's rather hard _not_ to love you, almost as hard as actually loving you," Deryn smirked, but Alek's expression didn't change.

"Deryn, I have needed you since I set foot on the _Leviathan_. I will never stop needing you," Alek murmured, turning to face Deryn and pressing his lips against her forehead. "You are the only person who I know as well as myself. And I know for a fact that you know me even better than I know myself."

Deryn snorted. "You can find a young lassie that would be willing to learn. All those fancy ladies in there-"

Alek broke off her words. "Will never have a fighter's heart, like you. Not a single one of them has a squick of blood as fierce as yours, Deryn. That's really why I invited you here. You are the best of all friends, the best of all soldiers, and you definitely can throw one of the best punches I've ever felt. And there's something else I think you'd be best at…"

Deryn rolled her eyes at Alek's words. "And what would that be, you ninny?" But really her heart had just skipped a few beat and was now jumping around wildly in her chest.

Alek took a deep breath. "Derynsharpwillyoumarryme?" he blurted out.

Deryn laughed. "What?"

Alek smacked himself, and then pulled Deryn to her feet. He kneeled down before on one knee. Deryn's breath, which had initially quickened, stopped altogether.

"Deryn Sharp, brave women, fierce soldier, I promise fight ever battle by your side as an equal, until the day you cease to live, and even then we wouldn't be apart for long. I love you, and I always will. Will you marry me?" Alek pulled a black velvet box and presented it to her.

Deryn choked out something between a laugh, a sob, and a very hysterical 'yes'. Alek opened the box and took the ring, woven out of a very rare fabricated plant, red rubies blooming around it. He slipped it onto her finger.

Deryn pulled Alek to his feet, wrapping her arms around his neck and bringing her lips to his. Alek's hands found their way onto the small of her back and her silky hair, pressing her closer.

Finally, they broke apart, gasping for breath, leaning their foreheads together. "Deryn, my soldier, my queen, thank you. It seems you have saved me again." Alek whispered.

Deryn touched her heart, then his. A gesture of unspeakable love. "Aye, Alek, we save each other."

And so there they stayed, the prince in the pauper, savoring each other's embrace.

_**Until the assassins came! Naw, just messing with you. Tell me, should this be a story, or just a one-shot? It's up to the readers! And my sister's comment doesn't count; she never even made it through the first book!**_


	2. Chapter 2: Home

**R&R. Enjoy! And don't forget to read my question at the bottom! **

* * *

><p>Alek and Deryn walked hand in hand toward the airfield. It hadn't taken long for the Austrian Empire to supply transportation for the Emperor and his bride-to-be. They'd first gone to Deryn's home in Glasgow. Her mum had been thrilled that her daughter, the one dressed in trousers, would be marrying <em>royalty!<em> Jaspert had taken an immediate liking to Alek and approved of the marriage. Deryn's aunt had leaped up from her sewing and hugged Deryn tight, yelling 'the lassie with a few screws loose is finally shaping up!'

Now, they had an idea about the wedding. The very air beastie they had in mind was docked at the airfield Deryn had joined the British Air Service at. Hopefully, though, they could get the old beastie up in the air for this.

Deryn was nervous, extremely so. She half-dragged Alek along, her old Service rubber boots giving her good enough purchase on the gravel that Alek couldn't drag her back. Bovril, who had been waiting at home with Jaspert, now clung to Deryn's shoulder.

"Deryn, won't they think it's a little odd that you've come dressed in boys slops to ask such a question?" Alek said, taking in her Levi jeans, rubber boots, and aviator's jacket, as well as her hair. Alek didn't care a squick; he thought this look suited her.

Deryn rolled her eyes. "At least I'm wearing a blouse! And please, call me Dylan. It's my secret, _Dummkopf_! I want to see the look on Newkirk's face."

Bovril nodded. "Not a lad anymore. _Mr. _Sharp is a very pretty lassie."

Alek smiled and laughed, then yanked her to a stop. He let go of her hand as they approached the air beastie. Deryn whistled loudly, the call used to grab a message lizard's attention. A little green one, no longer than Deryn's index finger, bounded across the beasties noseand down a steel cable. It stopped and blinked at them, waiting.

Deryn recited her message. "To Captain Hobbes, this is Dylan Sharp and the Emperor of Austria as well. Requesting permission to enter. If permission granted, could you gather the crew? I'd like to speak with them, it's a matter of great importance to me. Thank you, sir. End message," Deryn spoke soft and low, the accent she'd first used as a middy on the airship.

The lizard scampered away, and Alek and Deryn waited in silence. Deryn shifted her weight from foot to foot. "What if they won't let us back on?" Deryn fretted, her voice going higher and higher. "What if they already found out my secret? What if they throw us in the brig? What if-" Alek shushed her as the message lizard returned.

The message lizard spoke in the voice of the captain. "Aye, of course you can come aboard, lad. You as well, Your Serene Highness. The crew will be gathered in the bridge. I trust you still know your way, Mr. Sharp. And from everybody aboard; Greetings from the _Leviathan._ Welcome home."

* * *

><p>Minutes later, Alek and Deryn stood before the whole crew. "Well, I'd like to start by letting you all in on a secret, one I've kept from you too long," Deryn said, unsure of what to say next.<p>

Old Mr. Rigby smiled kindly at her. "Go on, lad. You can tell us."

Deryn smiled; Mr. Rigby had saved her the trouble of wording it right. "Actually, Mr. Rigby, 'lassie' would be the correct term here. I dressed as a man so I could fly. And for the knots," Deryn explained.

Bovril really was getting more human-like, as he demonstrated now. He put his skinny arm around her neck a proudly exclaimed, "Aye, Miss Deryn Sharp. The lassie with a few screws loose."

Newkirk's face was white, and he was looking like he might need medical attention. But Captain Hobbes chuckled and ran his hands through his thinning hair. "Blisters, Miss Sharp! The beastie's right; you must have a few screws loose. But it's fine with me," He said, smiling. Deryn was shocked. She had expected anger and scorn, not acceptance.

Newkirk cleared his throat. "Aye, Deryn, but you said you would start with that confession. What else did you want to tell?" he asked, and Deryn was faintly surprised that he'd called her by her first name, her real one.

Alek spoke up. "Recently, I held the traditional Hapsburg ball, which is to assist the new ruler in choosing his bride. And I've chosen," he said, looping his arm around her waist.

Silence. Then a long, low whistle filled the bridge, followed by cheering and laughter. Captain Hobbes silenced the crew. "You're a lucky man, Your Serene Highness. Or maybe I should be telling Miss Sharp that she's a lucky woman. It seems she'll be taking charge enough of the time."

"You got that right, sir. But we haven't made our request yet. You see, it is because of the _Leviathan _that we met. We shared our secrets here, we- we…" Deryn stuttered.

Alek finished for her. "We fell in love on the _Leviathan_, too. Captain Hobbes, sir, we are requesting your permission to wed on the _Leviathan_. During flight, preferably."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Come on, there HAS to be assassins in here somewhere. But not yet. Here's another questions; should I end it A) after the marriage, B) after the birth of their children, or C) should I go on to tell the kids' stories? Again, readers' choice! But if I'm going to do the kids' stories, I need to go ahead and start researching World War II. History last year isn't going to cut it for this.<strong>_


	3. Chapter 3: The Dress

**I've been a little busy, but I have been able to write tons more of this in my notebook. I'm up to chapter five so far, and I can tell you, this is not turning out to be the happy little wedding you might have thought it was! Sorry for any mistakes concerning the books, I just lent my copy of **_**Goliath **_**to a friend. Enjoy, and check at the bottom!**

"What would you say if I asked you to wear a certain wedding dress?" Alek asked Deryn over breakfast. His arm was curled protectively around his plate; Deryn was notorious for stealing food off of other people's plates.

Deryn looked up from her breakfast, an _have-you-gone-barking-spiders _sort of look on her face. "Well, your princlieness, I reckon I might shove you off of the _Leviathan._ Once it's up in the air, that is."

Bovril, who was perched atop Deryn's shoulder, chuckled. Alek wasn't sure whether to follows the loris's example or to take Deryn seriously. Instead, he replied, "Well, maybe you'll change your mind. I was hoping to visit the tailor as soon as we finished breakfast."

Deryn rolled her eyes and continued eating her breakfast. Alek and Deryn were staying in a rather lavish hotel in London, not far from the airfield. Captain Hobbes had immediately contacted the Admiralty, saying only that a "young lassie with a lot of spirit" had wished to wed the Austrian Kaiser on the ship. The request had immediately been accepted, most likely to please Austria.

After breakfast, Alek and Deryn boarded any omnibus, which, to Deryn's surprise, was heading _away _from the heart of London. It stopped in a quaint little part of town. The building belonging to the tailor in question had peeling paint and dusty windows. Deryn followed Alek inside, becoming more and more suspicious.

"Ah, young Aleksander. And this must be your bride, Miss Sharp," An elderly woman said, bustling out from behind a rack of dresses. She was very petite, and her accent sounded vaguely… _Mexican? _Her skin was tan, and her eyes sparkled with ferocity. She firmly shook hands with both Alek and Deryn.

"Call me Deryn. And you?" she said, shaking the old woman's hand.

"Anya. And who is this little creature?" Anya asked, scratching under Bovril's chin.

"Bovril.' He answered, before feigning shyness and ducking behind Deryn's head, then climbing over to sit on Alek's shoulder.

"Well, the men must stay here. Come with me to the back, Deryn. I think you will be pleased with the alterations." Anya hustled Deryn to the back of the store, where there was a private room for fittings.

"Step on to the platform and close your eyes. No peeking! I don't want you to see the dress until I have it on you!" Anya ordered.

Deryn undressed and stood on the platform in the middle of the room, eyes closed, feeling rather silly. Knowing Alek, the dress was bound to be big and covered in jewels.

Soon, Deryn felt the slip and slide of silk and lace over her skin. Anya pulled the zipper up, and she was silent for a moment. "Mmm, close. Just a few more stitches…" She murmured. Anya nipped and tucked and stitched and penned and sewed, finally stepping back to admire her work. "You may open your eyes now, Deryn."

Hesitantly, Deryn lifted one eyebrow, then the other. She gasped. Staring back at her in the big mirror Anya had brought over was a beautiful young woman, her wedding dress looking as if it belonged on her body. It was _daring_, it was _risky_. It was perfect for her. Deryn ran her hands over the rather low neckline. Her arms were sheathed in delicate lace to right above her elbows. A skinny gold ribbon was tied around Deryn's waist. The dress had amazing, flowing folds. But, perfectly, it wasn't big. It wasn't quite skin-tight, either.

"Anya, it's perfect," Deryn whispered, twisting around to see the vine-patterned lace over her back.

Anya smiled and nodded. "I have another family heirloom for you, Deryn. A jacket from your father, I believe. To wear with the dress of Sophie." As Anya reached behind the mirror and pulled an aviator's jacket from behind it, it hit Deryn that she must be wearing the wedding gown of Alek's mother.

The jacket's edges were dark. The jacket, Deryn realized, had been the one Da had been wearing the day of his accident, the one thing that had survived the blazing balloon. Anya helped Deryn put it on over the dress. In some weird twist, the jacket made the dress better. It was the very definition of Deryn.

"Thank you, Anya." After Deryn redressed and left, arm-in-arm with Alek, a very ominous thought crossed her mind. Life was never close to simple. And if things seemed so perfect, then they could only get worse.

_**You do not know how very tempted I am to put assassins in here. But I must practice patience! I'm going to need my crazy ninja/assassin skills for my next fan fiction. Chapter four is a real eye-opener for Alek and Deryn, and it has to do with a certain reporter…**_


	4. Chapter 4: Stories and Stress

All the wedding preparations had been made. Newkirk was filling the place of best man, and Bovril was going to be the ring-bearer, whish had been decided after nearly an hours-worth of chatter from him about the wedding. Jaspert would be walking Deryn down the aisle. Master Klopp, who was delighted to hear about the wedding, would be showing a lesser known side of himself and marry the couple, all the while showing off his improving English. Lilit had been delighted to hear that she had been chosen as Maid of Honor.

Among other happy news, a very excited letter from Dr. Barlow had arrived, telling Deryn of her own engagement to a certain count. Deryn had muttered and cursed her way through the wedding invitations, and they would be sent out tomorrow.

Alek should have been _happy_. But instead, he sat slumped over on the sofa, wondering how things had gotten so rotten so fast. He pulled himself upright, glaring down at the _New York World, _which had been brought to the hotel early that morning. The headline shouted up at Alek, pronouncing in bold, sharp black print _New Young Kaiser to Marry Commoner. _He scanned to the bottom of the dreadful article, searching for the reporter's name.

_Eddie Malone._ Alek swore, his extravagancy nearly Deryn-worthy. This reporter had a certain knack for figuring out things he wasn't supposed to know, especially when they had to do with young Alek and Deryn.

Alek reread the article.

_**Emperor of Austria, young Aleksander Ferdinand, had been spotted with an odd young lady at the Royal Ball, who was clearly less than royalty by her near boyish appearance. A young woman attending the ball informed our sources that when the commoner in question hurriedly left the ballroom, seemingly distressed, the emperor gave chase, pausing momentarily to retrieve a tell-tale velvet box that had fallen from his pocket. When the emperor mysteriously left the country, he brought the wedding dress of his late mother, Sophie, who herself held no royal positions. The commoner who had been spotted at the ball was also there, and she reportedly boarded a private zeppelin with Aleksander. The Austrian Empire will no doubt be in an unhappy uproar following this news of another possible commoner-to-royalty marriage, the last entertained by none other that the emperor's parents. Rumor of dethroning the young Aleksander is already spreading though Austria. Check back with the New York World for the latest in this scandalous story.**_

_** -Eddie Malone**_

_** March 14, 1919**_

Alek groaned and stared down at his lap. "What in blazes am I going to do?'

"Well, isn't it bloody obvious? What else could we do?" Came Deryn's voice as she emerged from the bedroom, fully dressed, a crumpled newspaper clutched in her fist.

Alek's shoulders slumped. From the moment he'd seen this article, he'd known what her reaction was going to be. "Deryn, I'm sure it's nothing. Malone-"

"Has technically always kept his word. The blasted newspaper has always printed the truth about you before. Alek, I can't let you do this. I'm not worth the throne!" Deryn said, her voice going higher and louder.

"I don't know that they'll dethrone me! I helped them get through the war!" Alek argued.

"But the war is over! And think about your children. Any child you had with me would be doomed before their birth. I won't let you do that to an innocent child!" Deryn's voice broke into a yell, and Alek knew she wasn't about to change her mind.

"Deryn, please. We can fix this. Maybe the Holy Father can help."

"The pope who helped you is dead. Barking spiders, Alek, how could we have been such _dummkopfs?" _Deryn whispered, dropping next to Alek on the sofa.

Alek put a hand on her shoulder. "You're strong, Deryn. We can still save each other."

Deryn sat there for a minute, silent. Slowly, she shook her head and stood. "No, Alek, I'm tired of being strong," she said, finality ringing her voice. And with that, Deryn crossed the room and just _left_, the door closing a smidge too late to dampen her sob.

A high-pitched keening rang out around the suite, Bovril sadness of losing Deryn very easy to detect in his mournful song. And for the first time since his parents' death, Alek felt truly alone.

_**You like? Review! Again, Goliath lent to friend. I miss it very much! Twist in the plot!**_


	5. Chapter 5: The Doctor and Her Loris

_**Just read and then read the bottom!**_

Deryn shuffled down the street, no particular destination in mind. In her mind, she was replaying everything that had happened, wondering if she'd made the right decision or not. Most of the clothes she'd packed were still at the hotel, and she hadn't even had the sense to take Bovril with her; Deryn missed the familiar weight on her shoulder, the way it'd been for the remainder of the war, the way it had been since Alek had left the great airship.

Deryn thought about what she was giving up. The dress, the wedding, Alek himself, an entire _future. _She could see a bouncing child, with Alek's green eyes and russet hair, just as determined as she was and just as proper as Alek. But those dreams were over.

Dejectedly, she dropped at a table in front of a small café. As Deryn sat there, she scanned the people's faces. The war showed clearly on their faces. Sure, it had been a few months since the war ended, but England was still recovering, as was the rest of the world. The Great War, as it was being called, had eventually roped in nearly every country, taking their men. Most of those men didn't come back.

Deryn was so lost in thought, she didn't realize the woman approaching her until she was right in front of her, taking the seat opposite of her.

"Well, Miss Sharp, I can't say I expected to see you here," A slightly amused Dr. Barlow said.

"Oh, pardon me, ma'am. I didn't notice you," Deryn said.

Despite her proper manner, Dr. Barlow's face broke into a grin. "Did you receive my letter?" she asked Deryn.

When Deryn nodded, Dr. Barlow launched into a very excited rant, most out of character for her. "We only made it official a few days ago. I never realized how dead _charming _Ernst was."

Deryn resisted rolling her eyes. "Well, your both clever-boots and sneaky-beaks, so it was bound to happen sometime," Try as she may, Deryn's words still came out a little bitter.

Dr. Barlow looked Deryn over thoroughly. "Well, Miss Sharp, if I do say so myself, you seem a bit put out today. According to the American newspapers, you should be positively thrilled!"

Deryn sighed. "Those blasted newspapers are exactly the problem!" Deryn was itching to tell somebody about her problem, so she did, and her explanation of the recent events came out in a blur.

Dr. Barlow stayed silent, listening intently. Finally she spoke up. "I'm not quite sure what to tell you, Miss Sharp. But isn't this really up to Alek?"

"His throne, his choice," the perspicacious loris on Dr. Barlow's shoulder spoke up. It usually only imitated voices, but it's voice was high and soft, as if the loris was a little girl.

"Aye, beastie, and I can't let the ninny ruin his reputation!" Deryn told the loris.

Dr. Barlow cocked her head to the side. "Well, did Alek tell you how he felt about all of this? Some part of him must have understood what he was really getting himself into," Dr. Barlow pointed out, but Deryn crossed her arms.

"Blisters! Does nobody understand? A commoner can't marry the barking emperor!" Deryn was exasperated; this whole thing did seem rather obvious to her.

Dr. Barlow leaned forward a bit. "I'm not just some daft lassie, Miss Sharp. I understand that. But there are absolutely no rules against a commoner marrying a commoner, no matter their birth country."

"what does that have to do with anything? Alek isn't a-" Deryn broke off, her eyes growing wide as Dr. Barlow's words sunk in. _A commoner could marry a commoner… _The only way that would happen would be if…

"Barking spiders!" Deryn moaned, putting her head down on the table. "What am I supposed to do?"

Dr. Barlow patted her shoulder. "Whatever needs to be done. Now, then, I must be going. Poor Tazza is home alone. Do try and make up with Alek. My loris here has been missing your beastie."

"Bovril," came the perspicacious loris's voice in agreement.

Deryn pulled her head up as Dr. Barlow walked away, and then she stopped, turning to call back at Deryn. "Do try and remember, Miss Sharp, that it always happens to be darkest just before the dawn."

As Dr. Barlow walked away, Deryn stood. She turned back in the direction of the hotel. Five years ago, she had let Alek get away. Now, without a war and clashing sides, she was going to set things straight.

_**Ugh, sorry for the short(er) chapters. But I have a favor to ask of you people: Just check out my profile and other stories. PLEASE! While typing this, got sidetracked… so I didn't make my every-day 6:00 goal. Or even my every 2 days by 6:00 goal. But 8:40 will work!**_

_**NEED ideas for chp. 6. Message me. Comment. Anything! As long as we end up with Varlow and Dalek, (And maybe some Bovril action, too) suggestions will be taken into consideration. And sorry for the long blurb here. And hopefully Barlow doesn't sound too… girly.**_


	6. Chapter 6: A Battle to End The War

Back at the hotel, Alek was already stewing a plan. Not so much of a plan, really, as he was just starting to find out.

"You want to do _what?_" Volger asked, his steely calmness not fully masking the entirety of his anger.

Alek ran his fingers through his hair. "I almost gave up the throne before, but Deryn convinced me out of it," he admitted, letting out a nervous puff of breath.

After Deryn had left, Alek had immediately phoned the Count, who was just about to leave his new home in London. Count Volger had come to the hotel, and now he was pacing back and forth, his moustache positively twitching with rage.

"Your Serene Highness, may I remind you how hard all of your men, including myself, have worked to get you where you are? And here you are, telling me you want to throw it all away!" Volger cried, not bothering to stop his pacing.

Alek gave Volger a cool glare. "Volger, I didn't ask of your presence so that you could impress upon me what an awful decision I'm making. I need your help."

Volger stopped, appraising how sincere Alek was. Then he nodded. "You realize that all of your rights as emperor will be gone, along with your palace and your fortune." It was more of a statement that a question.

"I suppose I'll have to get a real job, then," Alek said, amused at the thought of him selling newspapers or running a store.

"Yes, and you'll have to find a new home, as well as a successor."

The thought hit Alek at the exact same moment Volger spoke it. As he stood there, speechless, something of a smirk grew on Volger's face.

"May I suggest, Your Serene Highness, that you consider Ari? He certainly meets the royal requirements, and although he is quite dreadful at fencing, he seems a respectable young man," Volger said.

Alek rolled the idea around in his head. Cousin Ari was ten years older than Alek, so he was probably more responsible, Alek had to admit. Ari's parents had never been good friends with Alek's granduncle, the late emperor, so they had preferred to stay out the limelight. Alek's uncle on his father's side, Ari's father, had married a respectable young woman, who specifically qualified as royalty. There wouldn't be any issues with Ari taking the throne.

Finally, Alek agreed. "But the new emperor is the least of my worries right now," He told the count.

A noise of agreement came from the bedroom, where Bovril was curled up, and Volger cast the shut doors a nervous glance. He was most likely wondering what kind of godless beast was in there. For a second, Alek wondered how Volger could stand marrying Dr. Barlow, the very boffin who had fabricated Bovril.

Volger cleared his throat. "You're frightened of a petty _girl? _Why, Your Serene Highness, this is quite pathetic! But if you must know how to handle the girl, then what you need to do is make her listen. Don't take no for an answer. And don't bother with pleasantries."

"_Danke, Graf Volger_," Alek said, saluting.

Volger bowed deeply. "_Immer. Zu Ihren Diensten, Aleksander."_

The moment Deryn walked in, Alek sprung up from his seat, surprising her.

"Listen, Alek-" Deryn started, but Alek refused to let her talk.

"No, you listen! I've made my choice. You can't change that," He growled.

Bewildered, Deryn stood in the doorway, her mouth hanging halfway open. Bovril, who had been sitting on the sofa next to Alek, crawled under a chair, staring up at Alek and Deryn. Sure, he'd seen them fight, but he'd never really seen Alek this mad.

"Deryn, I am giving up the throne of Austria, and nothing you say can change my mind," Alek said firmly.

"Wait, Alek-" Deryn tried to speak again, but Alek barreled on.

"I already have a successor. I'll get a job and a house, and I'll… I'll…" Alek trailed off as Deryn closed the short distance between them. Her soft yet fierce lips met his. Their hands tangled at each other's sides. For a moment, they were no longer in the hotel, but on the topside of the _Leviathan. _It was just as if they were fifteen year olds again, hope in their togetherness still flowing freely. This kiss was just like their first real one.

Long, fluttering heartbeats later, Deryn broke away from Alek, chuckling lightly as she ran her fingers through his tangled hair. "You daft prince, why can't you ever listen? I came back to tell you that I support your choice, as long as you had thought it through."

Alek smiled, "Where ever would you get the absurd idea to agree with me?" He asked playfully, his fingers absentmindedly tracing circles on Deryn's cheek.

Deryn smiled, too, tracing Alek's lips with the tip of her finger before answering. "A certain doctor might have helped me come to my conclusion. And how did you get the idea to try and force me to listen?"

"A count friend of mine knocked some sense into me," Alek said. He leaned his forehead against Deryn's, finally feeling as if he'd won a battle against Deryn. Technically, though, she'd still won the war. They both had.

"Friends," Bovril sighed, something of a grin spreading on his small face.

_**Agh, don't quote me on the German; Google Translate can get really stupid at times. I got a new notebook today for more writing, so I'll be in a writing mood for days to come. Hoped you enjoyed it! Sadly, the ending approaches quickly. But this is turning out to be just a whopping prologue to another story...**_


End file.
